Rien ne va plus sous la lune
by Pretty-kiss-black
Summary: Newt menait une vie tranquille, dans son petit appartement presque tranquille. Mais voilà, l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins allait tout changer... Venez découvrir la vie des personnages de Maze Runner à travers des épisodes anecdotiques !
1. Nouveaux voisins

Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a un petit moment. Je sais, faut que je finisse celle sur Harry Potter mais je bloque et que je révise... *cherche de la motivation* _ **  
**_En attendant, je vous donne le début :) Ce sont des chapitres courts mais pas des drabbles donc inclassables xD J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien triste) sauf celui de Holly !

* * *

 _ **Nouveaux voisins**_

Pourquoi les gens ne pensent-ils pas à prévenir lorsqu'il y a un emménagement ? C'était si compliqué de mettre un petit mot la veille ? Bien entendu, il avait choisi son jour pour prendre des livres qui lui servirait pour l'année qui s'annonçait et monter sept étages par les escaliers avec un sac lourd et les bras chargés ne l'enchantait guère.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante sur les personnes qui monopolisent l'ascenseur, Newt commença son périple jusqu'à son appartement. Il prit une pause au cinquième étage, l'une de ses jambes devenait un peu douloureuse. Puis, il continua sa montée et soupira de soulagement en arrivant à l'étage désiré. Toutefois le soulagement fut de courte durée pour laisser la place à la surprise lorsqu'il rencontra inopinément une personne en lui rentrant dedans. Le blond se sentit partir en arrière mais fut rattrapé avant d'imiter les livres dégringolant les escaliers.

Ne comprenant pas comment il était passé de chute imminente à étreinte protectrice contre un torse (assez musclé pour le confort, s'il vous plaît !), Newt mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Tant que je n'agonise pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Le blond s'était reculé et alla vérifier l'état de ses livres. Déjà que les bibliothécaires n'étaient pas particulièrement ravis de travailler, il aurait droit à un sermon s'il abîmait les livres. L'inconnu le rejoignit et l'aida à les ramasser. Affichant un grand sourire, il lui demanda :

\- Tu as un appartement dans cet étage ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Newt, méfiant.

\- J'emménage avec mon coloc ! On va être voisins !

Le blond examina son vis-à-vis qui semblait être un joyeux luron sans gêne. Ce serait sa meilleure amie qui sera ravie de voir que leur nouveau voisin était d'origine asiatique.


	2. Problèmes d'installation

Pour fêter la fin de mes partiels, je vous poste le second chapitre ! (qui aurait dû arriver ce week-end mais voilà, révisions, révisions...). _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Problèmes d'installation**_

La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Newt eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le voisin était derrière, c'était sûr. S'il ouvrait, quelque chose de mauvais en ressortirait. Alors, il prit rapidement les écouteurs, les brancha sur son ordi et fit mine d'écouter de la musique. Surtout, faire croire à sa meilleure amie, Holly de son petit nom, qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

Celle-ci sorti dans sa chambre et haussa un sourcil en le voyant. Surtout, faire croire qu'il était plongé dans une lecture passionnante. Difficile quand l'article en question était « Pourquoi il ne faut pas devenir fan du Seigneur des Anneaux. »

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, le blond entrevit le sourire de l'Asiatique qui s'agrandissait en voyant la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert. Mais il n'était pas seul. Son colocataire, sans doute, se tenait en arrière comme s'il était embarrassé.

-Désolé de te déranger mais on a un souci et je me demandais s'il serait possible d'avoir un peu d'aide.

-Tout dépend du souci.

Ce qui était bien avec Holly, c'est qu'elle ne promettait jamais rien avant de savoir ce dont il en retournait. Le sourire qu'elle offrit à leurs nouveaux voisins détendit un peu le brun à l'arrière.

-Problème de branchements. On ne sait plus trop quel fil va sur quel emplacement pour la box. Et on a vraiment besoin d'internet dans très peu de temps.

-Hé Newt, tu viens donner un coup de main ?

Le-dit Newt enragea face à la vengeance de sa future-ex meilleure amie mais qui resterait malgré tout sa colocataire. Pour ça, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il se leva avec toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il pût et ferma derrière lui. L'appartement d'à côté était encore décoré de cartons. Toutefois, il y avait une sorte d'ambiance chaleureuse. L'Asiatique expliqua rapidement ce qui n'allait pas tandis que Holly regardait tranquillement.

-Franchement Min', tu peux bien te passer d'internet pendant quelques temps.

Newt observa un peu plus attentivement le brun, toujours en retrait. Cheveux ébouriffés, yeux chocolat, bien musclé comme son colocataire.

-Deux, trois jours pourquoi pas mais pas plus ! J'ai des jeux en ligne qui n'attendent que moi !

-Manquait plus qu'un autre geek... soupira Newt.

Ils avaient mis plus d'une heure à finir tous les branchements. Ce qui n'était pas bien avec Holly, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié quand elle aidait. Du coup, tout y était passé : la box, les consoles, la télé, le lecteur dvd... Mais le pire, c'est que le blond avait dû aider en tenant les fils et faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas. Et lorsqu'il donnait le mauvais fils, forcément, Newt se faisait disputer.

Dans son malheur, il profita de discuter avec son camarade de calvaire. Le fameux colocataire s'appelait Thomas. Il lui semblait gentil, un peu plus intelligent que son ami mais était resté un peu timide.

Finalement, son instinct l'avait trompé.


	3. I'm sexy and I know it

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, cette fois sur Minho.  
Au passage, si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou des situations (cocasses ou non), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! C'est toujours bon pour mon inspiration et faire plaisir aux lecteurs :D ** _  
_**

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_

Pour un mois de septembre, il faisait vraiment bon. En cette fin de matinée, Minho avait décidé de faire un tour dans le quartier et repérer un coin tranquille pour courir. Et trouver un coin tranquille lorsqu'il courait avec Thomas était chose difficile. Que voulez-vous ? Ils vendaient du rêve aux filles qui ne croyaient plus au prince charmant. Certes, ils ne faisaient pas du sport pour plaire mais c'est toujours encourageant quand on sent un regard admiratif sur soi. Juste assez bon pour flatter l'ego.

Thomas n'avait pas voulu le suivre. Ses parents avaient prévus de lui téléphoner dans la matinée. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire que leur fiston était parti loin d'eux.

Du coup, l'Asiatique traînait en observant les environs. La ville était tranquille et verdoyante. Mais il lui manquait cruellement d'animations. Heureusement, en traversant une rue, on se retrouvait dans une grande ville avec tout ce qui fallait (d'après Internet.)

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Minho avait atteint le centre-ville. Profitant du soleil, des personnes prenaient une collation dans un bar-café. Une table attira l'œil du brun. Deux demoiselles discutaient en souriant. L'une d'elle le vit et Minho lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Sauf qu'un panneau signalant un virage imminent fut jaloux. Dans son élan, Minho n'avaient rien vu et embrassa avec force le panneau.

Thomas venait tout juste de raccrocher lorsque son meilleur ami renta de sa ballade. Ses parents avaient monopolisés la discussion. Il aurait pu regarder la télé sans avoir besoin de fournir de réponses aux recommandations. Mais bon, les parents sont des parents.

La mâchoire de Thomas se décrocha en voyant Minho se tenir le nez devenu mauve.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

-Je suis trop sexy pour mon propre bien...


	4. Eclaboussures

Pleins de nouvelles en ce moment ! La bande-annonce du deuxième est arrivé ! (bien qu'apparemment, le film ait pris quelques libertés par rapport au livre...), j'ai fini le premier tome en deux jours et je ne vais pas tarder à acheter le deuxième. Reste à savoir si je prends le trois avec ou la préquel... (décision, décision...). Vous êtes également nombreux à me lire et je vous en remercie :)  
Cindy : Merci pour ta review ! Et comment te remercier ? Avec ce chapitre pardi ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais il me manquait un élément que je voulais mettre et grâce à toi, j'ai réussi :D  
Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder, il est écrit mais sur papier x)  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Éclaboussures**_

Thomas se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Inspirer... expirer... Ne pas trucider dès les premiers jours Minho était vraiment difficile.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à inonder la salle de bain ?

\- Comme tu es parti sans moi, espèce de lâcheur, j'ai voulu me réveiller en douceur. Sauf que le robinet n'était pas d'accord...

\- Et tu as voulu montrer qui étais le plus fort ?

Thomas laissa son meilleur ami argumenter dans le vide. Ayant eu une nuit difficile, il s'était levé tôt, puis s'était habillé en survêtement. Le jogging dans le quartier lui avait aéré l'esprit et de bonne humeur, il avait rejoint son appartement. Jusqu'à constater la nouvelle catastrophe de Minho. Ce dernier, complètement trempé, bataillait contre la canalisation de la douche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques minutes, je lui aurai régler son compte...

\- Oh non, l'interrompit son ami. On va couper l'eau et appeler un plombier. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça !

Minho décida qu'il était temps de se sécher et avec un grand sourire, il déclara que Thomas était le meilleur pour les appels professionnels. Le connaissant, il risquait de lui en vouloir car un Thomas addict à l'hygiène qui ne peut pas se laver après avoir couru est un Thomas agressif.

L'Asiatique rentra dans sa chambre puis s'éclipsa en vitesse de l'appartement sans se faire voir par Thomas. Il sonna chez ses voisins et espéra tomber sur Holly. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il fit sa mine de chiot battu, effet doublé par ses vêtements mouillés. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Holly haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, les filles venaient l'aide en le plaignant de tout leur petit cœur...

Newt rentra chez lui, les épaules et le dos bousillés. La prochaine fois, il refuserait net d'aider Alby. Quelle idée aussi d'aller acheter de nouveaux meubles tôt le matin ? Oui bon, Alby est un lève-tôt mais il pouvait respecter le sommeil de ses amis non ?

Le blond se leva et préféra mettre de la pommade en prévention. Commencer l'année universitaire avec un mal de dos était une mauvaise idée. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'un de ses nouveaux voisins, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer. L'embarras se mêla à la buée de la salle de bain. Thomas avait viré tomate. Newt n'en menait pas large, pétrifié sur la poignée.

À côté, Minho se faisait sermonner par le plombier pour avoir aggraver les dégâts...


	5. Réconciliation

Je me suis fait une frayeur : je ne retrouvais plus la feuille de ce chapitre ! Mais au bout de 5 minutes de recherches, mon cerveau a compati et m'a dit avec la voix de Bouddha : « regarde ton sac. »

* * *

 _ **Réconciliation**_

Newt bougonna dans sa chambre. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Thomas se trouvait dans la salle de bain ? Dans _sa_ salle de bain ?! Bien sûr qu'il était dans son droit de l'injurier dans tous les sens ! Sans compter qu'il n'aimait pas être embarrassé et dans ces cas, il avait du mordant.

Donc oui, il y avait eu des cris, des mots impurs pour les petits enfants… Nan pas de sang ou d'émasculation (pour les bienfaits de l'histoire et de Thomas, Newt s'est un peu retenu.) Chose étonnante, l'intrus ne s'était pas laissé faire (il a dû sentir le danger…) Thomas donnait pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de calme.

Il en voulait aussi à Holly. Expliquer la situation après ne servait pas à grand-chose. Juste à le faire culpabiliser. Il n'était pas devin ou oracle aux dernières nouvelles. Comment aurait-il pu deviner… Newt rage encore plus quand son pied rencontra le pied du lit. Finalement, il sortit de sa chambre. S'enfermer comme un gosse qui a été réprimandé ne lui ressemblait que très peu. Seulement quand il boudait…

Une odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'appartement. Guidé par son odorat, Newt débarqua dans la cuisine et s'agenouilla devant le four. En allumant l'éclairage, il eut la vision enchanteresse du brownie en train de cuire légèrement.

\- Tiens, tu t'es décidé à sortir ?

Holly se dirigea vers la table et prit un sac qu'elle lui tendit. En jetant un coup d'œil au contenu, le blond vit des brownies déjà prêts à être manger.

\- Oh non, dit-il en comprenant.

\- Oh si. Et tu vas te dépêcher avant que je ne me fâche.

Newt allait shooter à nouveau dans un meuble mais le récent souvenir douloureux l'en dissuada. Armé de l'objet potentiel de réconciliation, il se dirigea chez les voisins puis attendit impatiemment après avoir frappé. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Newt réitéra plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement et Thomas s'appuya nonchalamment contre cette dernière.

\- Je… j'ai un peu exagéré tout à l'heure, déclara le blond un peu gêné. J'en suis navré.

Newt voulut donner le sac de brownies mais le brun n'esquissa aucun geste.

\- Cadeau empoisonné ?

 _Tu veux jouer à ça ? On va jouer._

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne goûtes pas. Mais pas de soucis, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur.

\- Drôle manière de se réconcilier, intervint Minho qui plongea la main dans le sac et ne se priva pas de manger un brownie. Ils sont trop bons ! N'hésitez pas à vous disputez plus souvent. Ce genre de réconciliation, moi ça me va !


	6. Pendaison de crémaillère

_**Pendaison de crémaillère**_

C'était bizarre. Franchement bizarre. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Holly, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se confier sur tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Et savoir qu'il fallait l'arrivée de nouveaux voisins pour que ça se fasse...

Minho lui remplit de nouveau son verre. L'Asiatique était passé la veille. Avec Thomas, il avait enfin fini de tout ranger et il voulait les remercier en l'invitant avec Holly à leur pendaison de crémaillère. Une petite fête avant le début des cours n'allait pas faire de mal.

Pour l'occasion, sa meilleure amie avait fait quelques crêpes qui n'ont survécu que peu de temps. Les discussions allaient de bon train, tout comme l'alcool, sorti on ne sait trop où. Thomas était resté assez silencieux. Ce qui n'avait pas plu à Minho. Il voulut proposer un jeu, forcément avec l'alcool. Mais il n'avait rien de bien original.

\- Y'en a un que j'aimerai bien tenté, fit Holly. Sur une table, on met plein de verres remplis d'alcool. Deux adversaires se font face et chacun à leur tour, lance une petite balle dans un verre. Si la balle tombe dedans, l'autre doit boire le verre. Sinon, on passe à l'autre qui tente à son tour.

Newt renifla.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes de regarder House of Cards, toi ! Bientôt, tu vas vouloir être présidente !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Phrase mythique pour une personne qui évitait la politique comme si c'était la peste. C'était peut-être l'effet Kevin Spacey...

Pendant ce temps, Minho avait sorti tous les verres des placards et les avait remplis.

\- Honneur aux dames ! dit-il en lançant la balle vers Holly.

C'était évident qu'il allait perdre. Holly avait fait du basket, elle savait viser et n'était pas suffisamment bourré pour voir double ou triple. Minho réussit quand même quelques coups avant de devoir boire les verres restants, le mettant ainsi hors course.

\- À qui le tour ?

Holly avait tenté de tourner sur elle-même pour un meilleur effet mais s'était cogné à la table. Le blond regarda Thomas.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Sans souci. Faut quelqu'un pour éviter les conséquences désagréables.

Difficile de comprendre la phrase de Thomas lorsqu'on avait déjà l'esprit bien embrumé par l'alcool. Newt se leva tant bien que mal et réussit à atteindre la table. Il eut plus de réussite que son prédécesseur complètement ivre mais dû se déclarer perdant.

\- Une revanche !

\- Nan ! Plus tu bois, plus tu vises mieux. Et puis, te voir en triple commence à me faire flipper.

Ruminant contre sa future-ex meilleure colocataire... ex-future amie...

Bref ! Newt vida le verre gentiment donné par Min' (parce que Minho c'est trop long quand le cerveau ne suit pas !) Pour se venger, il décida de dire tout ce que lui faisait subir Holly. Le problème est que Min' était à sa limite. Entre perdants, ils ne pouvaient même pas se consoler. Quelle désolation !

Tiens ! Thomas venait de revenir de... quelque part. Il avait à peine touché à la boisson. Ouais ! Il serait parfait pour l'écouter. Newt fut même surpris de le voir sourire alors qu'il le prenait à parti. Le blond n'avait pas vu que Holly avait sorti son portable et prenait une vidéo.


	7. Savoir se taire

_**Savoir se taire**_

C'était franchement désagréable de se réveiller chez quelqu'un sans savoir comment on s'était trouvé là, avec une gueule de bois et de voir sa colocataire avec son sourire vicieux. Il fallu un bon moment afin que Newt remette son esprit en route... ou plutôt une certaine vidéo.

Le blond se jura d'arrêter de boire en présence de Holly. Elle ne perdait jamais le nord. Il se voyait bourré et racontant tous ses malheurs.

\- Une seconde Cosette... fit une voix derrière lui.

Newt retint un soupir. Il sentait qu'il allait être de corvées ménages pour un bon mois, voire plus.

Son salut vint de Thomas qui était sorti acheter de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

\- C'était sympa hier, faudra recommencer, déclara sérieusement Minho.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi son comparse de fête devenait blanc. Puis, Holly lui montra la vidéo. Ce qui le fit rire.

\- T'en fais pas ! J'en ai fait bien pire avec Thomas. Et il est toujours là.

L'Asiatique s'était approché du brun et l'avait prit par les épaules.

\- Le problème est que mon cas est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- C'est un squatteur !

Pas bon, Holly commençait à se réveiller.

\- Pour faire simple, je n'ai pas vraiment de grands revenus et Holly, dans sa grande mansuétude, à accepter de me loger. Je ne paye que les charges.

\- Et comme je suis la réincarnation des Thénardiers, tu vas avoir du boulot. La corbeille de linge sale est pleine, faut sortir les poubelles et aider nos nouveaux voisins à tout ranger car tu as été bien élevé.

\- Pas besoin, on peut s'en charger, fit Thomas qui ne va pas tarder à être surnommé le « Sauveur » (Ouais, comme un certain sorcier à lunettes rondes qui a dit « c'est pas la taille de la baguette qui compte ! »)

\- Oh non. Il faut que mon petit Newt apprenne la leçon : « Il faut deux ans pour apprendre à parler et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire. »


	8. Numéros de téléphone

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous laisse une petite note pour vous prévenir que la publication sera interrompu pendant un certain temps. Je vais être pas mal occupé. Du coup, petite pause jusqu'à mi-juillet mais je continuerai d'écrire à côté et prendre de l'avance :)  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Numéros de téléphone**_

Newt n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Minho avait pu avoir son numéro. De nos jours, les jeunes se passaient leurs numéros en se connaissant à peine. Face de bouc et autres réseaux sociaux en étaient la cause. Il faut montrer que l'on a des amis. Si on n'a pas d'amis, on est un loser selon les séries américaines. Par conséquent, personne ne voulait plus assumer son côté loser.

Le blond observait le message de Minho d'un œil extatique. Il vérifia ses contacts. Quelqu'un avait ajouté Minho et Thomas dans son répertoire. Il ne pouvait même plus montrer son mécontentement à Holly. Newt décida de récupérer le plus rapidement cette satanée vidéo.

La façon dont on prenait un numéro était donc un bon moyen de savoir à qui on avait affaire. Newt ne le donnait jamais. On le lui demandait et alors il décidait si oui ou non cela en valait la peine. Et puis, s'il n'avait plus aucun contact, le numéro était assez rapidement supprimé. Holly ne prenait les numéros que lorsqu'elle était sûr qu'il y aurait des contacts.

Bon, Newt devait l'admettre. Les voisins étaient sympas. Et si Holly avait enregistré leurs numéros, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Son téléphone vibra. Un nouveau message de Minho : _Toujours vivant ? x)_

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Newt préféra envoyer un message à Thomas : _Dis à ton coloc d'arrêter de me harceler ou il n'aura plus la joie de me voir lors d'une fête._

Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

-Non mais ! Thomas c'est mon pote ! Pourquoi il prend ta défense ? pleura Minho. C'est trop injuste.

-Il veut juste voir des têtes nouvelles, pas que tu les fasses fuir, répondit Newt gentiment.


	9. Université

Qui est licenciée ? C'est moi ! Et nan, je ne suis pas virée mais j'ai enfin bac+3 ! Comme je suis en pleine euphorie, je vous donne ce chapitre :D _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Université**_

Thomas attendait le métro avec Minho. Ce dernier dormait debout et se faisait traîner pour aller en cours. Le brun se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour passer sa première année sans rattrapage. Son colocataire faisait des études de marketing et de commerce. Lui-même suivaient des cours de droit bien qu'il ne sache pas encore sa spécialisation.

L'université qu'avait choisi Thomas se trouvait loin de chez lui. Il avait tenté de passer par une demande de logement mais c'était une vrai misère d'un point de vue administratif et les logements n'étaient pas très... accueillants ? Du coup, le brun avait dû suivre une année dans sa ville natale et travailler à côté pour économiser. Au moins, il aurait son propre appartement. Sauf que les loyers étaient plus élevés que prévu.

Lors d'un entraînement à la caserne, Minho lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait. Thomas lui avait expliqué et l'entraînement suivant, son ami lui disait que s'il voulait de lui, ils pourraient aller à la même université et finalement prendre un appartement pour deux. Ils n'avaient même pas fini leur première année que les garçons avaient tout préparer au grand dam de leurs parents.

Mais Thomas s'étonnait encore d'avoir pour voisins des étudiants de la même université, qui plus est des « littéraires ». Newt était en littérature moderne et Holly en histoire. Minho avait tenté de savoir les sujets qu'ils étudiaient. Le blond lui avait répondu en éludant, que les livres étaient biens mais la vision des profs non. La jeune femme n'avait dit qu'une chose :

\- On est une secte avec des termes à nous. Je risque plus de vous perdre qu'autre chose.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait un bon départ, tous les quatre commençaient doucement à s'entendre. C'était dommage que les deux autres ne soient pas sur le même campus que lui... parce que Minho était lourd à trimbaler dans les transports en commun.


	10. Le Labyrinthe - Café

Cindy : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent toujours :D

* * *

 _ **  
Le Labyrinthe – Café**_

Le chemin jusqu'à l'université n'était pas très compliqué. Ils avaient pris le bon métro mais dans le mauvais sens lors de la correspondance. Thomas se dit de ne plus suivre Minho alors qu'il était à moitié endormi.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé tranquillement. Thomas avait assisté à son premier cours magistral de l'année. Puis il avait eu droit à deux travaux dirigés où les profs avaient expliqués leurs méthodes de travail, le programme, ce qui était attendu d'eux etc. Selon les dires des autres étudiants, la première semaine serait calme, répétant inlassablement ce même schéma pour chaque cours. Comme Minho terminait une heure après lui, le brun en avait profité pour rester discuter avec ceux qui étaient dans sa promotion. Il s'était renseigné sur les notations, les profs, la vie dans cette université et sur ses camarades.

L'heure n'étant pas totalement passé, Thomas avait visité rapidement sa faculté avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et d'attendre son meilleur ami. Tandis qu'ils discutaient de leur première journée de cours, Minho proposa de faire un tour dans les environs, histoire de connaître le quartier. On trouvait surtout des lieux de restauration ou pour acheter à manger, le campus n'étant pas doté d'un self. L'Asiatique, parfaitement réveillé cette fois, cherchait un lieu bien particulier : un endroit où ils pourraient se retrouver, bavarder un peu, manger et étudier. C'est dans les méandres d'une petite rue qu'il trouva son bonheur.

\- Tu crois qu'un café nommé « Le Labyrinthe » est vraiment ce qu'il nous faut ?

Minho se tourna vers son pessimiste meilleur ami.

-Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai un instinct d'acier ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il poussa la porte… sans pouvoir l'ouvrir.

-C'est marqué « Tirez » Minho, sourit Thomas.

Tout en restant digne, il tira la porte et une petite sonnette retentit dans le café désert. S'installant sur l'une des tables, les deux amis détaillèrent la pièce. Elle respirait la nature grâce à la présence de plantes, savamment mélangées entre exotisme et prosaïsme.

\- Bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai dû ranger à l'intérieur. Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

Le gars qui venait de les saluer était de taille moyenne, noir de peau et avait un sourire aimable.

\- En fait, on venait repérer un endroit tranquille pour venir par la suite, expliqua Thomas. On est nouveaux ici.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis Alby.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Minho et Thomas faisait la connaissance du gérant.


	11. The Maze version Minecraft

_Pour tous les lecteurs qui suivent ma fanfic : nous avez dû recevoir des notifications disant que j'avais mis en ligne le chapitre 11 et 12. Suite à un problème, j'ai dû actualiser la page et cela à renvoyer le chapitre, que j'ai supprimé immédiatement. Il n'y a bien que le chapitre 11 ! Désolé pour ce souci de manipulation :) **  
**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **The Maze version Minecraft**_

Thomas grinça des dents. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Quand ils étaient partis de chez eux, les parents de Minho lui avaient dit :

\- Ne le laisse passer sa vie sur l'ordinateur !

\- Et encore moins sur Minecraft.

Sur le coup, Thomas n'avait rien compris. Il connaissait de nom le jeu mais n'était pas très porté sur les jeux vidéos. Surtout avec ce genre de graphisme… il avait demandé des précisions à son presque colocataire alors que le camion les amenait vers leur nouveau logement.

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas se limiter au graphisme. Tu dois collecter différents matériaux, rester en vie car il y a des araignées, des zombies qui peuvent t'attaquer. Lorsque tu as assez de matériaux, tu peux commencer des constructions et les partager quand tu les as terminé. Il y a de quoi t'occuper si tu fais un château.

Le temps était passé depuis cette discussion et Minho n'avait pas touché à Minecraft. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rencontre avec Alby et son café qu'il tenait. Le nom avait, selon toute vraisemblance, inspirer son meilleur ami. Depuis, il passait tout son temps libre – et parfois quelques cours – à bâtir son labyrinthe.

Thomas avait fait des pâtes bolognaise et avait dû entrer sans frapper pour prévenir Minho , qui a eu le culot de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas faim ! Le brun avait pourtant réussi à ne pas faire cramer les pâtes… Par conséquent, il était près à tout pour faire sortir Minho de sa chambre. Ce dernier ne voyait rien et Thomas n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la prise…

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, une lumière l'attira. L'ordinateur avait fait en sorte d'être dans son champ de vision. Jarvis l'appelait à l'aide. Minho n'avait aucune expérience en labyrinthe et le sien était d'une simplicité aberrante. Thomas devait y remédier…

\- Whouah ! Ça a vraiment de la gueule, admira Newt.

\- Ce n'est que le début. Il faut qu'on casse ce morceau-là, que l'on agrandisse celui-ci. La décoration doit être refaite en face.

Minho grinça des dents. C'était son portable et son labyrinthe. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Thomas avait Jarvis et modifiait son labyrinthe ? Il voulait juste essayer un truc puis tout faire exploser. Mais non ! Monsieur avait créé son labyrinthe à partir du sien. Les murs étaient gigantesques, sombres. N'importe qui s'y trouvant ferait une crise de claustrophobie. Le pire dans tout ça : il ne pouvait même pas le faire exploser à la fin, à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.


	12. Cours de langue

_**Cours de langue**_

Les cours de langue... A l'université, les désillusions et la joie s'entremêlaient parmi les étudiants. Certains étaient pourtant sûr qu'en prenant leur spécialité, ils n'auraient plus à subir ces séances de torture. Et bien non. Avec tout ce qui concerne la mondialisation, il fallait absolument connaître une langue.

Thomas soupira pour la quatorzième fois. Il n'avait qu'un cours d'espagnol par semaine. Joie limitée car il avait deux heures d'affilée, sans pause. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi apprendre une langue alors qu'ils parlaient celle qui est la plus connu au monde ? Qui fallait-il assassiner pour avoir la paix ? Sérieusement ! Quelque chose clochait, il devait y avoir un complot ! Voilà qui'il commençait à penser comme Minho... Le prof voulait maintenant qu'ils se mettent par deux et que chacun se présente. À quoi cela sert-il de se mettre dans un coin tout seul ? Vain espoir Thomas...

Newt se demandait s'il n'avait pas été maudit dans une vie antérieure. Il ne se plaignait pas des cours de langue (contrairement à certains), mais plutôt de l'horaire. Les personnes, à savoir les secrétaires, sont des monstres inhumains pour mettre des cours à 8h. Arrivé parmi les premiers, le blond s'était installé vers le milieu, à côté du mur peint en un orange criard. Emplacement idéal qui assurait confort, cachette et évite les déplacements non souhaités. Le professeur avait attendu les derniers pour commencer. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque la tornade Minho déboula dans la classe. Celui-ci le repéra pendant qu'il présentait des excuses, ainsi que la chaise vide à ses côtés. Finalement, il ne s'ennuierait pas. L'Asiatique avec son grand sourire venait de prendre le nom de souffre-douleur...

Dans les limbes de la faculté de langue, des classes poussiéreuses avaient attendu les irréductibles qui avaient choisi allemand, tels que Holly. La demoiselle le regrettait déjà et se lamentait sur son sort. 

Les garçons parlaient de leur premier cours d'espagnol. Minho racontait comment leur prof avait remis à sa place un garçon nommé Gally.

\- Au passage, il a beau être baraqué, il n'est pas aussi beau que nous. Même Newt le bat à plate couture !

Le blond se vengea en lui envoyant un cousin dans la figure (magnifiquement) stoppé par Minho.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Tu préfères peut-être une manette ?

Thomas applaudit Newt pour avoir réussi à faire blêmir son meilleur ami. Il était deux à présent à détenir ce pouvoir.

\- Et toi, Thomas ? S'enquit Newt. Tu as survécu à l'enfer ?

\- Mouais. Le prof ressemble à un rat, ses cours sont chiants mais j'ai trouvé une personne qui m'aide à tenir bon.

\- C'est quiiiiii ? Fit son colocataire. Mon petit tombeur aurait-il fait encore des ravages ?

\- Elle s'appelle Teresa et est adorable, répondit le brun en ignorant la dernière remarque.

\- Je confirme. Elle est sympa.

Minho se tourna vers le blond, un pli sur le front.

\- En fait, c'est elle qui fait des ravages ?

Soupirs blasés simultanés de ses interlocuteurs...


	13. Concert

_**Concert**_

Holly se préparait pour la soirée. Elle allait à un concert. Chose déjà rare car elle n'était pas très amie avec la foule en tant qu'introvertie. Mais bon, elle aimait tellement la chanteuse. Mais le plus surprenant était la personne qui l'accompagnait : Thomas.

\- Comment vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour aller au même concert ?

Newt n'arrivait pas à croire que deux personnes qui se connaissaient à peine, qui avaient très peu parler, puissent aller ensemble dans un concert !

\- Une fois, quand Minho t'avait embarqué dans une conversation tellement passionnante, Thomas était parti aux toilettes et a vu dans ma chambre un poster qui l'a intrigué. Et en revenant, on en a parlé et puis voilà !

\- Et il aime bien la chanteuse ?

\- Ouep... il en sait même plus que moi, dit Holly avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Donc tu as trouvé un compagnon de fortune et tu décides de faire ta délinquante en faisant sauter tes cours de l'après-midi ?

Il eut pour réponse un sourire éblouissant.

\- Pour une fois ! En plus, ce n'est pas un cours très intéressant, je ne vais pas rater grand-chose.

\- Je vous aurais à l'œil. Ce n'est pas normal que tu commences à fréquenter un mec et que tu te dévergondes ainsi !

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il s'inquiétait un peu. Il tenait à sa petite Holly et il ne connaissent pas trop Thomas. Newt ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe sur un taré, bien que pour fréquenter Minho...

Bon d'accord ! Thomas avait l'air sympa et il avait pu penser dans un moment de divagation que les deux jeunes gens pourraient faire un beau petit couple. Donc, ils les surveillerait de près.


	14. Déprime totale

_Petite explication sur ce chapitre : il a été écrit à la suite d'un visionnage d'une fin de saison d'une série. Je ne veux pas spoiler donc tout est dans la suggestion. Désolé pour ceux/celles qui ne s'y intéressent pas !_

* * *

 _ **Déprime totale**_

\- Ma vie est fichue !

Ce cri de désespoir résonna jusque dans leur appartement. Thomas tentait de réconforter Minho qui venait juste de voir la fin de la saison 6 de Game of Thrones. Ce dernier se leva bien qu'assommé par le dernier épisode.

\- Il faut que j'y aille… Elle va avoir besoin de soutien.

Tel Stannis en déroute, Minho partit dans un monde fait de pleurs et de désillusion. Thomas le suivit d'un air blasé. Il avait lu les livres et était déjà préparé. Demain, il se ferait une joie de dire à son ami tout ce qui était mal adapté.

Newt leur ouvrit, complètement désemparé.

\- Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, elle tient bien le coup.

Se déplaçant pour les laisser passer, le blond revint vers Holly. Elle ne pleurait point mais ses yeux avaient un aspect vitreux inquiétant. S'approchant juste assez, Thomas parvint à entendre :

\- Je hais mes parents, je hais les scénaristes, je hais George R.R. Martin, je hais les gens de la télévision, je hais ma vie, je hais les tests, je hais le monde entier…

Newt chercha un semblant d'explication à cette incantation dans les yeux de Thomas qui ne fit que hausser les épaules. Toutefois, Minho se baissa avec précaution.

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- En y réfléchissant, il y avait des signes avant-coureurs, fit naïvement Thomas.

-Tes parents non plus ne pouvaient deviner pareille tragédie, continua l'Asiatique en ignorant son ami.

\- Si seulement ! Mon personnage préféré…

Holly renifla et essayait grandement de ne pas pleurer.

\- C'est déjà arrivé avec mon autre personnage préféré, reprit-elle. Rajoute à ça les tests qui me comparent à Robb. Mais le pire… le pire… J'ai le même prénom débile que l'autre imbécile !

\- En quoi « Holly » est si problématique ? demanda Newt, celui qui ne regardait ni ne lisait GoT.

Pendant que Minho calmait la jeune femme, le brun révéla au creux de l'oreille le pourquoi du comment à Newt.

\- Oh ! Fit-il avant d'exploser de rire. Tu es une vraie poissarde en fait !

Face aux regards assassins, Thomas prit à part l'inculte.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu risques ta vie !

\- C'est bon, c'est juste une série. Ça lui passera.

Le brun prit Newt par les épaules. Il l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas le voir mourir aussi stupidement.

\- Tu ne dois jamais sous-estimer les fans de GoT et encore moins leurs réactions. Ils ont vu beaucoup de choses mais sont toujours surpris par la cruauté de l'auteur. Ils ont aussi vu plusieurs de manières de tuer un homme…

Le blond perdit quelques couleurs, ayant compris le message.


	15. Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ?

_Ce chapitre est très court et comme j'ai bien avancé pour les futurs chapitres, vous aurez droit à un autre dans la semaine ! **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ?**_

Minho affichait un grand sourire. Il avait réussi à convaincre son voisin de l'aider à aider un ami à lui qui était en psychologie et qui cherchait des personnes pour répondre à son questionnaire. Heureusement, le blond s'ennuyait à ce moment-là mais semblait ne pouvoir répondre à la question.

\- Newt, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Comment définirais-tu l'amitié ultime ?

L'interrogé avait sa réponse mais il savait que pour son interlocuteur, il parlerait chinois... Oh bon, mauvais exemple !

\- Je dirais que c'est un amour platonique.

\- Amour ? T'es amoureux d'Holly ? fit Minho, les yeux exorbités.

\- L'amour platonique est la forme ultime d'amitié d'après Platon. C'est une sorte d'amour par l'esprit, répondit Newt de façon pédagogue. Sans le sexe si tu préfères.

\- Ah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je comprends mieux... enfin presque. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ?

L'Asiatique posait les questions et Thomas notait les réponses. Ce dernier le prenait en pitié. Trop aimable.

\- Le plus important est d'être là en toute situation, surtout les mauvaises. C'est dans ces moments où l'on voit ses vrais amis.

Minho acquiesça très solennellement. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

\- Holly est ta meilleure amie. Comment la décrirais-tu ?

\- Fainéante, procrastinatrice en puissance, un peu garçon manqué, rancunière...

\- Attends, l'interrompit Minho. Elle a bien des qualités non ?

\- Bien sûr mais accepter les défauts est bien plus important que d'accepter les qualités.

Sur ce coup-ci, Newt avait réussi à captiver son public. Il eut même droit à un sifflement d'admiration. Comme quoi Holly ne disait pas que des bêtises...


	16. Logique féminine

_**Logique féminine**_

Newt se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de certaines personnes. La première était Minho. À chaque fois, il s'invitait, trouvant toujours un prétexte plus ou moins plausible. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. À peine le blond avait-il ouvert la porte de son appartement que son voisin faisait de même. L'Asiatique était tout seul et n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Du coup, il venait discuter. Newt se contentait de soupirer.

Puis Thomas commença à suivre l'exemple de son ami. Au début, c'était pour prendre Minho et le ramener. Cependant, il restait de plus en plus longtemps et discutait avec son pote. Au grand soulagement de Newt qui en avait assez d'essayer de tenir une conversation ou d'écouter des monologues.

Enfin, et là résidait le plus grand mystère de ce monde : Holly. Rentrée la dernière, elle les avait à peine saluer pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Sauf qu'en passant, un détail n'avait pas échappé à Minho.

\- C'est moi ou elle a mis une jupe ? Ça doit être la première fois que je la vois porter ce genre de vêtements.

\- Le plus étonnant est qu'elle l'a mise toute la semaine. Tout ça pour un gars de la fac...

Newt regarda discrètement la réaction de Thomas. Néant total. Bon, au moins, il n'était pas du genre jaloux.

\- Sérieux ? Elle a des vues sur quelqu'un ? fit Minho, abasourdi.

\- Ouais, enfin... c'est loin d'être fait. C'est un gars qui est en sport avec elle.

\- Sport ? Quelle rapport avec la jupe ? questionna pertinemment Thomas.

\- Holly croit qu'il est peut-être intéressé. Alors, après le sport, elle veut se changer et se mettre en jupe pour lui montrer qu'elle peut être féminine.

\- Et si le gars part avant ?

\- Elle s'est entraîné à mettre rapidement non seulement la jupe mais aussi le collant. Tout sera dans le timing...

Pendant quelques secondes de flottement, les trois garçons eurent finalement la même pensée : _Ah, les filles et leur logique..._

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il croisa Holly, Minho lui demanda sérieusement si elle avait réussi. C'est avec un enthousiasme feint qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Il n'était pas là...


	17. Découverte d'un monde nouveau

_La semaine a été bien chargée. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu publier avant. Je vous souhaite également une bonne rentrée, scolaire ou professionnelle ! **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Découverte d'un monde nouveau**_

\- On peut vraiment y trouver tout ce que l'on veut ?

\- Pas tout. Si personne n'a écrit dessus… Ce qui doit être relativement rare, se perdit Holly en réfléchissant.

\- A quoi ça sert d'écrire sur quelque chose qui existe déjà ? Rien ne va changer au final.

\- Mais tout change, mon cher Minho ! N'as-tu jamais pensé en regardant un film « Ils vont bien ensemble » ? devant une série, ne t'es-tu jamais dit « Cette situation pourrait être drôle » ? la fan-fiction est plus qu'un écrit, c'est un hommage des fans envers l'œuvre qu'ils aiment. Bien évidemment, les auteurs s'entraînent à l'écriture ainsi. Il est vrai que pour les filles, c'est un moyen… d'extérioriser les potentielles crises de fangirlisme.

L'ardeur que mettait Holly à défendre la fan-fiction fascinait le brun.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « fangirlisme » ?

\- Et bien, c'est le même effet pour des personnages fictifs quand des filles sont complètement hystériques lors du concert de leur groupe préféré.

Au regard ravi de Minho, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait utilisé la bonne image.

\- En parlant de ça, on y trouve des histoires… cochonnes ? Demanda son interlocuteur innocemment.

\- La seule limite est l'imagination. Enfin, je dois te mettre en garde : la plupart des écrits érotiques que j'ai pu lire sont _particuliers._

\- Des hards ?!

\- Pas ce genre-là, soupira Holly. Plutôt la catégorie homosexuelle. Oui Minho, il en existe et beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! Rappelle-toi : « fangirlisme ».

L'Asiatique fut éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Mais je pensais à des histoires de midinettes, pas…

 _Les filles sont plus surprenantes que l'on ne croit !_

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ces textes ont du succès ?

\- Écrit par des femmes pour des femmes, bien sûr !

Tout en soutenant son menton, Minho pensa qu'il venait de trouver sa nouvelle occupation.


	18. Réflexion intense

_Je vous ai compris ! *range sa figurine de De Gaulle*_  
 _En effet, les chapitres se succèdent mais pas de Newtmas à l'horizon... Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas oublié ! Doucement, mais sûrement, il sera là pour votre plus grand plaisir :D_  
 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Réflexion intense**_

Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Newt était arrivé le premier et avait pu avancer suffisamment avant d'être déranger par le duo du voisinage. Pour une fois, même Minho travailla un peu. Ce qui équivalait à l'arrivée de Holly.

\- J'ai passé une journée horrible, je veux juste me détendre.

Minho en a aussitôt profité pour sortir son téléphone et lui montrer la dernière application trop marrante qu'il avait téléchargé hier.

Pendant que les deux énergumènes tentaient vaille que vaille de ne pas exploser de rire au risque de se faire virer, Thomas restait particulièrement concentré. Le brun mordait un crayon tout en essayant d'assimiler ses cours. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en bataille mais comme disait Minho, il a le style « Je viens de sortir du lit et de prendre un pied d'enfer ! » Ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement, signe de réflexion intense. Les yeux chocolat fixaient la page avec attention, ne ratant rien des explications. Et bon sang ! Sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de martyriser le bout du crayon...

\- Arrête Newt, tu commences à baver.

Le murmure près de son oreille le sortit dans son observation en sursaut. Il fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard pour montrer qu'il gardait un semblant de dignité.

\- Ça va Newt ? s'inquiéta Thomas qui n'avait pas vu qu'Holly était la cause de cette soudaine réaction.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Le blond prit sa future-ex meilleure amie par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin afin de lui passer un savon.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Tu avais les mêmes réactions que les filles devant lui alors j'ai dit ce que toute fangirl pourrait être surprise en train de faire.

\- Je ne bavais pas sur Thomas.

\- Oh que si !

\- Oh que non !

\- Alors que faisais-tu ? Tu n'étudiais pas.

Holly avait un air conquérant, ravie d'avoir poser la question piège. Newt ne le lui laisserait pas se plaisir.

\- J'étudiais Thomas afin de savoir s'il pourrait éventuellement te convenir.

Moucher Holly ! Rarement sont les fois où il avait pu la voir imiter la carpe.

Le commercial s'approcha de son meilleur pote avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé de bien ? s'étonna le meilleur pote en question.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas dans une situation si désespérée...


	19. Tortue

_**Tortue**_

C'était un grand jour. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer en se réveillant : un grand événement qui les marquerait à jamais.

La journée avait commencé normalement. Rien de bien passionant. Minho s'était réveillé à onze heures. Il avait eu le temps de se préparer pour aller manger dehors avec des gens de sa promotion afin de discuter d'un projet. Puis il était rentré. Chose étonnante : Thomas se trouvait chez Newt. Pour une fois, on ne le traiterait pas de squatteur.

Lorsqu'il entra, un silence gêné s'installa. Minho haussa un sourcil. Bon, pour son meilleur pote, pas besoin de savoir pourquoi mais pour Newt... Il s'amusa à essayer de trouver ce qui s'était passé. Finalement, le blond décida de fuir en direction de la cuisine sous prétexte de chercher des boissons.

\- Alors, explique-moi ce que j'ai raté.

Entendant le ton autoritaire de son ami, Thomas soupira. Il n'y échapperai pas.

\- On a commencé à parler. Et je ne sais pas comment, Newt a tenté de savoir si j'étais intéressé par Holly. Sauf que tu le connais, il l'a fait de manière très subtil et par conséquent, je n'ai rien compris. Il l'a avoué au bout d'un moment de façon très claire. Et moi, je suis ai enfin dit que j'aimais plutôt les hommes. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête lorsque tu es arrivé.

\- C'est un bon pas en avant !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Minho laissa son meilleur ami dans sa confusion. La journée avait donc bien continué. Thomas avait bien avancé bien que son blondinet préféré restait un cas désespérant. Le reste de l'après-midi s'était passé devant un film avec du pop-corn. Le film n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ce qu'il lui valait d'être refait encore et encore.

La seule femme de l'équipe arriva en soirée. Elle était passé chez une tante.

\- Alors ? Bien la route ? demanda Newt, l'air de rien.

\- Ça va, il n'y avait pas trop de circulation.

Holly avait dans ses mains une petite boîte qu'elle posa sur la table afin de chercher le reste de ses affaires. Minho, étant très curieux, ouvrit la boîte et prit des yeux d'enfant.

\- Une tortue ! J'en n'ai jamais vue !

\- Sa tante part un petit moment et lui a demandé de garder sa tortue.

L'Asiatique posa la petite tortue. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle essaya de se repérer dans ce nouvelle environnement.

\- Fais gaffe, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, fit Holly qui revenait.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Minho était pire que sa meilleure amie pour les animaux. Et il en fallait. Le brun s'extasiait sur une tortue ! Une tor-tue ! Un truc lent, à carapace et qui vivait longtemps sans trop en fairer. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose mais pour le moment, il passait son temps à éviter de discuter avec Thomas. Donc le littéraire avait arrêté de parler tout court. Autant empêcher le drame d'arriver.

Toutefois, le drame en question se passa ailleurs.

Dans un instant de flottement, Minho tentait de dérider son blondinet. La tortue en profita pour se faufiler dans ses pieds et tentait de le mordre en s'attaquant au pantalon.

\- Elle bouffe mon pantalon !

L'apprenti commercial se dégagea mais la tortue revient à la charge en lui donnant des coups de tête. Il essaya de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées mais la tortue fila à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Les trois spectateurs explosèrent de rire devant un Minho qui n'arrivait pas à semer une tortue.

Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences : une tortue peut aller très très vite !


	20. Thomas is a pervert

_**Thomas is a pervert ? Par Sexy Asiat**_

Des jours que la chaleur sévissait en maître sur la région. L'ambiance n'avait plus rien de torride. La moiteur et la sueur prenait place intégrante dans la vie des gens. Chacun cherchait le meilleur moyen de se rafraîchir, n'y parvenant que pour quelques minutes tout au plus.

Pourtant, dans l'un des appartements d'une certaine ville, un jeune homme était bouillant. Récemment, un feu nouveau s'embrassait en lui. Une rencontre avait tout changé autour de lui. À moins que la seule chose à avoir changer était lui. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve. Un peu plus tôt, le jeune homme avait décidé de s'étendre sur le canapé après une séance de sport. Mais ces pensées retournaient inlassablement vers la même personne. Personne à qui il voulait faire subir tous ses fantasmes.

Thomas mit la tête entre ses mains et se traita de pervers. Avec cette chaleur, un nouveau fantasme imprégnait son esprit. Après une journée de travail en supportant le soleil, il le voyait s'étendre sur ce même canapé après s'être débarrasser de son tee-shirt. Fermant les yeux, son fantasme vivant commençait à se reposer pour quelques instants seulement.

Thomas avançait vers lui, un grand verre de glaçon à la main. S'approchant en silence, il posa le verre et prit un glaçon. Il monta à son tour sur le canapé et sur la personne qui le troublait au plus haut point. Sauf que les rôles s'inverseraient. Thomas posa subitement le glaçon sur le torse offert, faisant sursauter l'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le brun fit stopper tout autre commentaire en glissant le carré froid selon un schéma complexe d'arabesques. Doucement, le torse se soulevait de façon saccadée alors qu'il réagissait à cette caresse froide. Thomas prit un second glaçon et le posa entre le menton et la pomme d'Adam puis le fit déplacer lentement jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Cependant, le garçon en dessous ne fut pas du même avis et chipa son instrument de luxure dans sa bouche. Trop étonné, Thomas n'eut pas le temps de réagir tandis qu'il sentait se faire happer par des lèvres voraces. Approfondissant le baiser, le brun sourit lorsque l'autre réussit à lui refiler le glaçon. Thomas décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Prenant un nouveau glaçon, il le fit descendre jusqu'à la ceinture…

La porte de la chambre pivota. Minho se figea sur place.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'est ceci ?

Son meilleur ami était très énervé. Il était à la limite de montrer les dents.

\- Rien juste un délire, tenta-t-il afin de sauver sa peau.

\- Un délire sexuel sur moi !

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! En plus, il n'est pas à moi mais à Holly.

\- Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?

Pourquoi Thomas voulait-il être avocat ? Franchement, il n'en avait pas marre de poser sans cesse des questions ?

\- Elle l'a fait à partir de mes idées, lâcha-t-il.

Minho se frappa la tête. On lui avait toujours dit de réfléchir avant de parler. Il avait encore du boulot. Quoique la priorité était de ne pas se faire lyncher dans l'instant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'appeler Thomas. Magnum aussi !


	21. Un jour sans

_Déjà 20 mini-chapitres ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire. Merci à tous les lecteurs ! **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Un jour sans**_

Il y avait des jours où rien n'allait. Un sentiment vous prenait dès le réveil, vous disant qu'il fallait mieux rester au lit plutôt que d'essayer d'être courageux.

C'est ce qui était arrivé ce matin à Thomas. Tout seul dans l'appartement, il observait le temps. À la météo télévisée, la présentatrice avait dit qu'il y aurait de l'orage. De la fenêtre, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide nullement gêné par des nuages. Finalement, il ne prendrait pas de parapluie et aurait plus de place dans son sac.

Avant de partir, le brun laissa un mot à son colocataire, histoire de le prévenir. Minho, avait découché. Un gars de sa promotion avait organisé une « petite » fête dans un bar. Son meilleur ami ne serait pas très frais en rentrant. Thomas rajouta en PS : « Je paris 20 qu'à mon retour, tu n'auras toujours pas vu ce petit billet doux laissé à ton attention. »

La matinée fut assez ennuyante. Profitant du soleil, il mangea son sandwich au soleil, assis dans l'herbe. Puis, Thomas décida de relire son cours. Et c'est ici que tout dérapa. L'apprenti avocat s'endormit paisiblement grâce au beau temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par un objet inconnu qui avait élu domicile sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit la retranscription d'un procès. La lumière ne mit que quelques instants à arriver au cerveau, et les yeux de constater que son cours se faisait la malle. Le pire était de voir certains étudiants se moquer allègrement de son malheur. Plus personne ne connaissait le mot « solidarité » !

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le devoir qu'il devait rendre avait suivi l'exemple du précédent cours. En le récupérant, Thomas admira les magnifiques teintes de vert sur son devoir. Le professeur allait le massacrer. Le brun fut surpris de ne plus voir un chat dehors et que le ciel avait viré gris.

\- Pourvu que ça tienne jusqu'à mon retour, pria-t-il.

Une petite lueur d'espoir apparut dans la journée quand le professeur, compatissant de le voir dans un état proche de la crise d'angoisse, accepta de le prendre en cours malgré son retard de quinze minutes et lui proposa de rendre un devoir propre le lendemain, déposé dans son casier. Mais l'espoir fut balayé tel les feuilles mouillées sous les bourrasques de vent car un orage avait éclaté.

Thomas ne fut pas mécontent de rentrer, complètement trempé mais arrivé chez lui. Sans se préoccuper de Minho, avachi sur le canapé, le brun prit une douche bien chaude. Dans son petit nid douillet, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Sauf une imprimante capricieuse refusant d'imprimer son devoir entièrement. Il avait changé les cartouches vides, rajouté du papier mais aucune feuille ne voulait être imprimée.

L'entendant s'énerver, Minho arriva nonchalamment, se dirigea vers l'imprimante et prit le fil de connexion qu'il brancha sur l'ordinateur.

\- J'ai eu la flemme de transférer un fichier de mon portable au PC, expliqua-t-il.

Peu ravi de voir que son meilleur ami contribuait à son malheur, Thomas reprit les choses en main.

\- As-tu vu le mot que j'ai laissé ?

Minho fit non de la tête et parti en quête du papier. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'entendit jurer contre les faux frères.


	22. Il ne faut pas chercher bien loin

_Un petit chapitre pour commencer les vacances de Toussaint (pour certains) ! Je vous préviens également que le rythme de publication serait plus aléatoire que maintenant. Je vais être assez occupée en IRL et j'ai plusieurs projets sur le feu. Mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc pas de soucis pour les suivants, on verra bien par la suite :)_

* * *

 _ **Il ne faut pas chercher bien loin**_

Les cours étaient terminés pour le semestre. Venait le temps des révisions. Cette période se caractérisait par un isolement des étudiants. Rien ne devait dévier leur chemin vers des résultats satisfaisants. Certains partaient en retraite spirituelle, d'autres hantaient les bibliothèques. Quant à ceux qui révisaient chez eux, il fallait s'incliner devant leurs forces mentales car avoir autant d'objets de tentations étaient un supplice. Même l'infime détail pouvait devenir un appel à la pause. La très longue pause. Autant dire que les étudiants avaient une vie sociale quasi nulle jusqu'à la fin des examens.

Minho n'était pas de ceux-là. Il prônait un apprentissage particulier et détestait le bourrage de crâne. Il avait donc organisé un petit quelque chose. Trois fois rien. Tout était en place et il patientait, ses invités se faisant désirer. Encore la faute de Newt. Ou d'Alby. Disons les deux car le premier devait travailler un peu plus tard à cause du second.

-o-

Newt finit de se changer tranquillement. Holly et Thomas l'attendait avant de se rendre dans l'appartement voisin pour une fête « improvisée. » Minho choisissait vraiment le bon moment ! On faisait la fête après les examens, pas avant.

A reculons, il suivit les deux autres en disant qu'il irait se coucher tôt et pouvoir réviser demain matin avant d'aller travailler. Il venait juste pour la forme. Dans ses pensées, il percuta Holly. Sur le point de lui demander pourquoi, il découvrit une discothèque improvisée. Les meubles au milieu du salon avaient été écartés, la table présentait boissons et nourriture. Jarvis patientait dans un coin prêt à lancer la musique. Au plafond avait été accroché une boule à facette.

\- Bienvenue chers amis, je n'attendais plus que vous !

-o-

Thomas s'assit, épuisé par la précédente chanson. Il réussit à attraper un gobelet et se servir du Schweppes. Balayant la salle du regard, il regarda ses amis dansant n'importe comment. Holly et Minho chantaient en plus fort et faux. Newt tentait une retraite stratégique. Ne le lui laissant pas le temps, Minho entreprit de le faire danser avec lui, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Le but était de dérider le blond et de le convaincre de se lâcher. Ce que réussit plutôt bien le maître de la soirée.

Le brun enfourna un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Reprendre des forces était essentiel. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et la fête était loin d'être finie. La nouvelle chanson commença et Thomas soupira. Minho avait inventé une chorégraphie sur « Can't touch this » et dès les premières notes, son meilleur ami se déhancha. Et montra à Newt comment faire. Thomas perdit petit à petit son sang-froid.

 _I told you homeboy u can't touch this_

Le blond se déhanchait trop au goût du brun.

 _And you know u can't touch this_

\- Et toi tu sais que je suis gay ! pensa Thomas.

 _So move out of your seat_

Thomas se cramponna à son siège. Ne surtout pas bouger d'un pouce. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser l'alcool.

 _Break it down_

Dans une vraie discothèque, pas là alors qu'il serait démasqué aussitôt.

 _Bust throught the moves run your fingers throught your hair_

Thomas avait quelques problèmes pour respirer correctement. Non Newt, il ne faut pas faire ce que dit le chanteur.

 _Move slide your rump_

Le brun essaya d'observer Minho mais le spectacle était plus intéressant ailleurs.

 _Look man, u can't touch this_

Thomas savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher alors il regardait attentivement la danse du blond qui se lâchait malheureusement sur la mauvaise danse.

 _Now why would I ever stop doing this_

\- Ne t'arrêtes jamais…


	23. La vieillesse traîtresse

_Oh my god ! Pour la nouvelle année, je me suis dit que j'allais me remettre à écrire mon petit Newtmas après avoir fini un dernier truc. Ce matin, je décide de ranger un peu mon bordel dans mes fichiers et là je me rends compte que j'avais encore deux chapitres qui n'attendaient que la publication... Vous avez donc le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de moi ! Nan mais franchement, je me désespère.  
Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année et tout ce qui va avec ou que vous souhaitez. Du côté fanfiction, je dois normalement à arriver à concilier mon job et l'écriture donc je vais reprendre tranquillement mon rythme :D (ouais, je suis une délinquante, j'écris à mon boulot xP)  
_

* * *

 _ **La vieillesse traîtresse**_

\- Pour une fois qu'il ne te colle pas, tu devrais être content.

Holly eut droit à un regard sceptique. Pour Newt, quelque chose tracassait Minho mais aucune raison ne lui venait à l'esprit. Depuis deux jours, le blond avait eu la paix. Il n'avait rien reproché à son voisin. Minho se fichait royalement des examens qui approchaient.

Une claque à l'arrière de la tête lui signala qu'Alby voulait qu'il retourne travailler au lieu de discuter avec une cliente bien que celle-ci fut une connaissance. Une dame d'un certain âge venait d'arriver. C'était une habituée qui passait très régulièrement. Elle vivait seule et son petit tour au café était le seul moment où elle pouvait discuter. Newt prévint Alby qui adorait cette petite mamie. Elle lui avait refilé quelques astuces concernant la vente, étant une ancienne vendeuse. D'ici que ses amis arriveraient, le tenancier allait prendre de ses nouvelles. Trouvant une excuse pour s'éclipser vers Holly, le blond entendit :

\- Alors cet anniversaire ? Je suis sûr que vous avez fait les fous !

La mamie rigola en disant que ce n'était plus de son âge.

\- C'est ça qui doit le chagriner.

\- Quoi ? demanda Newt un peu perdu.

\- Minho va passer le cap des vingt ans juste après les examens.

 _Minho allait fêter son anniversaire ?_

\- Thomas nous en a parlé l'autre jour.

Bien sûr ! Depuis la révélation du brun, Newt essayait de comprendre. Il était totalement ignorant. Pourtant, les gays avaient une gestuelle bien à eux. Il n'avait rien vu de tel chez Thomas. Mine de rien, ça le perturbait un peu.

\- Si tu lui en parlais…

\- Je sais, je vais le faire.

Newt avait répondu sèchement. Déjà troublé, il fallait que Holly lise dans ses pensées. Il savait que son comportement portait à confusion. Non, il n'évitait pas le brun. Il voulait éviter de dire une bêtise aussi énorme que lui.

-o-

Plutôt que de rentrer chez lui, Newt fut contraint d'aller à côté, régler une bonne fois pour toutes la question. L'Asiatique lui ouvrit sans sa bonne humeur habituelle. Le blond se rappela qu'à la base, le sujet portait sur Minho.

\- C'est rare que tu viennes ici, fit ce dernier interloqué.

\- C'est rare que tu ne viennes pas nous envahir, rétorqua Newt. Pour une fois, je me suis dit que…

Minho se jeta à ses pieds, larmoyant.

\- Newt, mon ami ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Emporté par un tourbillon jusqu'au salon, le blond écouta les problèmes de son ami.

\- Tu sais, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. (Minho leva la main pour couper toute réponse.) Je pensais attendre un peu pour vous le dire. Je vais avoir vingt ans et voulais marquer l'occasion. Mais j'ai appelé tous mes amis de chez moi et aucun n'est disponible. Pire encore : Thomas a complètement oublié ! Je vais passer le premier jour de mes vingt ans seul.

\- N'exagère pas, je… commença le blond avant d'être interrompu une nouvelle fois.

\- Je peux compter sur toi et heureusement. Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé dans la semaine ?

Newt répondit par la négative, étonné par le changement de direction de la conversation.

\- Je suis tombé sur un enfant qui attendait son père. Je lui ai un peu tenu compagnie et on a parlé. À la fin, le gamin me dit que je suis aussi vieux que son père et j'en ai eu l'impression !

Newt sourit. _Ah le fossé générationnel._

\- Tu n'as plus le « style. »

Le dernier mot fut prononcé exagérément à l'américaine.

\- Swag, c'est swag maintenant Newt. Ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul paumé, déclara Minho en voyant l'air dépité de son interlocuteur. Tiens, tu as une petite ride là…


	24. Closer

_Ceci est la suite de Thomas is a pervert. Le titre vient de la chanson "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails que j'écoutais au moment de l'écriture. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Closer_**

L'autre grogna. Le glaçon taquina le bord de son pantalon sans le franchir. Thomas voulait le torturer encore un peu. Il consentit à se dégager légèrement pour que le pantalon finisse hors du terrain de jeu. Puis il fit de même avec le shorty. Voir son fantasme personnifié se languir, rougir grâce à lui avait beaucoup plus d'effet sur le corps de Thomas que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le brun se fit violence afin de ne pas finir abruptement ce délicieux moment. Sa résolution s'envola aussitôt lorsque son partenaire le plaqua contre son torse en lui murmurant :

\- Viens plus près.

Thomas profana le corps du garçon, voulant le sentir pleinement. Il ne pouvait lui vendre son âme car il le lui avait offert à leur rencontre et ainsi, il s'était construit une prison d'où il ne pouvait s'y échapper sans son aide. La vision de l'autre se tordant de plaisir électrisa complètement Thomas, découvrant que son prénom pouvait être prononcé de façon indécente. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que leurs deux corps en synchronisation. Une symbiose parfaite entre eux, que seule la réalité pouvait briser.

-o-

Newt se frotta les yeux à s'en faire mal. C'est que ce texte était assez torride tout en restant dans la suggestion. Au moins, le blond comprenait maintenant pourquoi Holly aimait lire ce genre de texte et il pourrait regarder Thomas dans les yeux sans avoir l'air trop inculte. À part un détail près, un couple homosexuel n'était pas si différent qu'un couple hétérosexuel.

Toutefois, Newt en tant que littéraire confirmé, avait de vrais interrogations concernant le texte en lui-même. Est-ce que Minho l'avait écrit ? SexyAsiat était tout à fait le genre de pseudo qu'il pourrait utiliser mais écrire… Et pourquoi « Magnum » était-il rajouté à chaque fois derrière « Thomas » ? Cela gâchait franchement le texte. Le blond préférait largement imaginé Thomas son ami que Thomas Magnum avec sa chemise hawaïenne !


End file.
